


Dispatch to Frat Row

by hbrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Patrol, deputy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is on dispatch. Derek and Stiles are out patrolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispatch to Frat Row

**Author's Note:**

> Because xkxdx drew something and wanted a fic. Pic at the end

“This is dispatch to Hale and Stilinski,” a crackly voice said.

“Saturday night, what do you think it is?” Derek said. He finished chewing and swallowed the last of his burger.

“It’s Saturday. It’s us.” Stiles sighed and dropped the curly fry. “It can’t be anything good.”

“This is dispatch to Hale and—”

Stiles grabbed at the radio thing. “Stilinski here.”

“Goddamn it, Stilinski, answer sooner next time,” the crackly voice said. Fucking Danny. “We’ve got a disturbance over on Spring Street. Get the hell over there.”

“Roger,” Derek said. “We’re on it.” He hung it back up.

“Damnit, Derek!” Stiles shoved a few fries in his face and talked around them. “You know what this means, don’t you?

“Yeah, I know what this means.” Derek turned on the patrol car and cruised out of the parking lot of Liam’s Burgers. “It means you were an asshole to Danny last week. Or Jackson. And now Danny is punishing us by sending us to frat row.”

Stiles polished off his fries. It didn’t matter than Derek may or may not have been right, it wasn’t his fault that Jackson was a complete asshat even after his “vacation” to London for seven years. If the British couldn’t teach Jackson manners, then there was no hope of it ever happening. He sighed and looked out the window.

“Sorry.” Stiles turned back to Derek. “You know how Jackson is. I should just get my dad to fire him.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You say that every week. Why do you have to talk to him?”

Stiles threw up his hands in defeat. “I don’t. He comes and talks to me. If I had it my way, I’d never have to talk to him.”

“Maybe I should mention this to Danny, though I think Danny just likes to send us to frat row anyway.”

“Because of that one time you said I made a better partner?” Stiles asked.

“No comment.”

After a few minutes, Stiles spoke again. “What do you think we are going to find?”

“Something we don’t want to.”

“Always that.” Stiles sighed. “We were this bad back in college?”

Derek laughed. “We? No. You? Yes.”

“If I didn’t like talking, I wouldn’t talk to you right now.”

Derek snorted and pulled onto Spring Street. A row of somewhat ill-maintained houses. Soon they were in front of what looked to be a wild party in the middle of the street. Stiles was a little overwhelmed with envy. This kids were better partiers than he’d ever been. Was that—? Good lord!

“How did they even …?” Stiles said stepping from the car.

“No idea.” Derek crossed his arms, looking up.

There was an oversized sex doll on the roof, one of those horribly tacky ones—like a Christmas decoration gone horribly wrong. And it was writhing. Gross.

“Why do they always send us to break up frat parties?”

“Because you’re an asshole,” Derek said. “And because they probably think we’ll find this funny.”

Stiles looked horrified. “No way.”

Some kid was running around in a diaper, throwing rubbery objects from a huge brown bag. It looked like … but could it be? Dildos, fuck. Stiles took a deep breath. A giant bag of dicks. Just what he needed to see on a Saturday.

“FREE DICKS!” the kid yelled, laughing.

Stiles flipped the sirens on for a moment, then left the blue and red lights flashing. Thinking better of it, he reached for his walkie-talkie. “Dispatch, this is Deputy Stilinski. We are going to need back up.”

****


End file.
